Kim Possible - The Secret
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: At the moment Kim is in her car. It's the last day of summer before she starts her freshman year in college. Fortunately she scored high marks on finals in her high school senior year. More than enough to easy get into her dream college, Frasier University. And she's on her way there now.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**

* * *

 **Kim Possible - The Secret**

 **Kim Possible is 18, smart, cool, international agent...and...a virgin.**

She also lately found out ( don't ask how ) that she's actually a lesbian. Because of that she broke up with Ron which made him cry like a stupid kindergarden kid for days, but Kim promised to help him find a new girlfriend.

At the moment Kim is in her car. It's the last day of summer before she starts her freshman year in college.

Fortunately she scored high marks on finals in her high school senior year. More than enough to easy get into her dream college, Frasier University. And she's on her way there now.

"Damn!" says Kim. "I'm so horny. I need to find a sexy girl to fuck."

Kim's pussy is very wet. She want to have sex as soon as she can.

"Why can't I find someone to cum with...?" says Kim.

It's clear that Kim is no longer a kid. In more or less every way she is now a woman.

Over the past year, her body has grown into a sexy woman's body. Her boobs are now D-cup and she has a beautiful sexy butt too. She's also become taller, nearly 6 inches taller. She's still in awesome shape, as always, since she's still an agent even though she will go to college.

Now that she's 18, a leagal adult, her agent gear has changed. She no longer carry her famous Kimmunicator. It was sent back to Wade when Kim turned 18 and Wade by the way is a person she doesn't work with anymore. Kim used to be a freelance agent, not working for any particular agency or organisation, but now she's assigned as a class A lieutenant of the NSA, National Security Agency.

Being 18, she also now own a gun as sidearm for the first time. Having been underage previously, she was too young to have a real gun until she became an adult. Her gun of choice is an IMI Desert Eagle in silver finish.

Usually an agent of Kim's age would not be class A and not hold the rank of lieutenant, but she was promoted ahead of others because of her high merits she has from before she joined the NSA. Director James Benson has also given Kim the permission to wear her own clothes while on duty instead of the standard NSA uniform or a black business suit, the 2 options of clothing usually avaliable to agents.

"I'm so fuckin' horny..." mumbles Kim.

Kim don't see Ron too much anymore. He doesn't work with her anymore, but that's okay. Since they broke up just a few months ago it would be awkward to work together anyways.

She has no idea what Ron does these days. She never asked him what his new job actually is and she really doesn't care much about it so it doesn't matter.

Ron is of course still her friend, but they are not as close as they once were.

Kim sometimes miss Ron and his sense of humor. Though she know that she can't go back. The past is the past and she has to enjoy the time she live in right now.

Suddenly her cell phone beeps.

"Kim here, may I help you?"

"Kim, this is Director Benson, I've got a mission for you."

"Okay."

"I'll send you all the infor. you'll need. Good luck."

"Aye, sir. Thanks. Kim out."

Kim ends the phone call.

5 minutes later, Kim get a txt with all the mission info. she need.

"Alright...China, here we come." says Kim as she does a U-turn in the middle of the road and drive at highest legal speed towards the closest airport.

When she get to the ariport, an NSA agent leads Kim into a private VIP-room where she change from her white silk summer dress and flip-flops to a tight red t-shirt and baggy black army-pants and combat boots.

"Okay. All set for action." says Kim to herself.

She strap her gun to her belt and then walk out to a private jet, waiting for her.

"Welcome aboard NSA flight 2147 Gamma, I'm pilot-unit N-58 and I'll be your pilot for the day. Enjoy. I hope you'll have a nice journey." says the auto-pilot computer.

Kim takes her place in the seat mrked with her name and strap on her seatbelt.

"N-58, I'm ready." says Kim.

"Understood. Take off in 4, 3, 2, 1...now!" says the auto-pilot computer.

"I wish I had a sexy girl here to have fun with..." mumbles Kim.

2.5 hours later, Kim arrive in China.

"Undercover time." mumbles Kim as she put on a light-brown robe with a hood and pull up the hood.

She step off the plane, suitcase in one hand and purse in the other.

"Hold right there! You show me some ID, you fuck." says a security guard as Kim try to leave the airport.

"Of course. Here." says Kim as she show her fake ID.

"Alright, move on." says the security guard.

"Hotel Golden Lotus and make it quick." says Kim as she step into a cab.

"Sure." says the fat male cab-driver.

"Damn, this guy smell like old poop..." thinks Kim.

Half an hour later, Kim step out from the cab outside Hotel Golden Lotus.

"Here ya go, freak." says Kim as she gives the cab-driver 50 dollars.

Kim enter the hotel. She's been there before, but that was 2 years ago and it look a lot different now. The entire hotel lobby has been re-painted in another color.

Kim walk up to the front disk and says "A simple room for one please."

"Miss Possible, nice to see you again." says the girl working behind the front desk.

"Shut it. I'm undercover and how do you know it's me?" says Kim.

"Your voice. I'd recognise it anywhere." says the girl.

"Oh, but please don't tell anyone who I am, okay? Here's 100 dollars, give me a room. I'm gonna stay just a few days." says Kim.

"Alright, room 44-C. Fourth floor, leftside staircase." says the girl as she hands Kim the card-key to her room.

"Thanks." says Kim.

Kim walk up to the fourth floor and enter her room.

She put her suitcase and purse on the bed and then sit down on the couch.

"I guess I take a tiny nap before I start searching for Doctor Oroku." says Kim.

At the same time, Monique enter Kim's apartment.

"Kim? GF, are you there? I need to ask ya a few things..." says Monique.

When she understand that Kim's not there, Monique pull out her phone and calls Kim.

Kim wake up from her nap when her phone beeps loudly.

Kim grab it and answer.

"Kim here, may I help you?"

"Kim GF, it's Monique."

"Oh, hi, Monique."

"Where are you? I wanna ask you if yuo wanna go out for drinks tonight."

"In a small town in China. I have a mission. I'd love to go out and drink some whiskey tonight, but this mission is very important."

"I understand. Good luck, GF."

"Thanks, girl. See ya."

Kim ends the phone call.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't an agent. I mean, I barely have any free time at all." says Kim. "I more or less work every day."

Kim drink some wine and then fall asleep again.

The next day, Kim wakes up early.

"Damn, too bad that Monique is straight. She's so sexy and cute." says Kim.

Kim is clearly horny.

"Monique is so awesome. I wanna gently rub those chocolate brown boobs and lick that wet pink pussy." says Kim. "And then hear her moans of pleasure as she cum for me and me only. Oh my gosh!"

Kim is lucky. Monique is actually not as straight as Kim thinks.

The truth is, Monique is just as much a lesbian as Kim herself is.

At the same time, Monique is thinking about Kim too.

Monique has just woken up as well and now she sit on her bed.

"Kim, you're the only one I want, but I don't know how to tell you that. I don't wanna destroy our friendship. I know you're a lesbian. I also know that you only think of me as your BFF. Kim, I love you." mumbles Monique.

2 hours later, Kim ( in disguise as a nurse ) enter South Ciayama Hospital.

"Nurse, a doctor needs you in room B-51." says a nurse.

"Sure." says Kim.

Kim walk to room B-51.

When she enter, she sees a male doctor waiting for her, but she's confused when there isn't a patient on the bed.

"Doctor, why isn't there a patient...?" says Kim.

"Miss Possible, don't fool me!" says the doctor. "I know who you are and I'm gonna rape you."

"I don't think so." says Kim as she pull out her gun and aim it at the doctor.

"Shut it, Kim!" screams the doctor in anger as he grab a bullwhip and use it to knock the gun from Kim's hands.

"Fuck! That hurts, ya crap!" says Kim out loud, surprising herself. She's never used the words 'fuck' and 'crap' during a mission before.

The doctor grab Kim, push her against the wall, pull down her panties, thrust his stiff 17 inch cock into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Stop! Don't rape me, you damn perv! Stop it, now!" says Kim.

"No way!" says the doctor. "I'm gonna cum in you, Kim. Make you all fat and preggo."

"No!" says Kim in anger.

The doctor rape Kim hard.

15 minutes later.

"Make my cock even more hard, little cutie Kimmie. Give me a blowjob." says the doctor, trying to force Kim to suck his cock.

Kim pretend that she is gonna suck his cock, but instead she suddenly bite it with her teeth.

"Fuck! That's my cock, it hurts. Are you crazy? Kimmie, what the poop?" screams the doctor in pain.

Kim grab a surgical knife from the desk in the room and cut off the evil doctor's cock.

She grab the sliced off cock and throw it into the trash can.

"Bye, poop-head." says Kim as she pull her panties back up and leave the room.

12 days later, Kim is back home in Middleton.

"Hi, GF. What's up?" says Monique as she enter Kim's apartment.

"Hi, girl. I'm just relaxin' here." says Kim.

"Awww, sexy!" says Monique with an erotic cute smile.

"Monique, are you seducing me?" says Kim, trying to not be too excited in case her BFF is not trying to seduce her.

"Oh yeah! Me is trying to seduce ya, babe." says Monique.

"Awesome!" says a happy Kim. "I want you too, girl."

"I hope so. You're so damn sexy and erotic. Especiall now that your boobs are D-cup and all." says Monique.

"How do you know my boob-size?" says Kim with a sexy cute smile.

"I'm a fashion-designer, remember? I can see a woman's boob-size easy." says Monique.

"Okay. Nice. And you're right, my boobs are D-cup aka porn-size." says Kim. "Useful to distract male criminals."

"And to seduce chicks like me." says Monique.

"Mmm, kiss me please." says Kim.

"Sure, GF." says Monique as she gives Kim a very erotic sensual kiss on the mouth.

"Oh my gosh! You make me wet." moans Kim, all sexy and horny.

"Wet...? Like down in your pussy?" says Monique.

"Yeah. In my pussy. Check for yourself, girl." says Kim as she unbutton her baggy sweatpants, gently grab Monique's right hand and lead it to her pussy.

"Mmm, Kimmie, you really are wet. Your pussy-juices are dripping down there. So sexy and nice." says Monique.

"Mo, let me check if you're wet too." says Kim as she slide her right hand down Monique's cherry-red tight sexy latex pants.

Kim can feel that her friend is really wet. Just as wet as herself.

"Awww, you are wet, girl. Very sexy." whisper Kim.

"Thanks, babe." moans Monique.

"Boo, you're so sexy." says Kim in a smooth sexy tone.

"Awww! Right back at ya, boo. I want you, Kimmie. Now, right here, right now...please." says Monique.

"Okay. Awesome." says Kim as she take off her clothes.

"Yeah, totally." says Monique as she take off her clothes too.

"Mo, you're so damn beautiful. Very hot. Such nice dark skin you have and it's so perfect. I can't see any pimples or stretch marks or scars or birthmarks or any such things." says Kim.

"I can say the same about you, Kimmie. Your skin's flawless too." says Monique.

"Thanks, Mo." says a happy Kim with a sweet erotic smile.

"No probs, boo." says Monique.

"Awww, babe! You are so damn sexy." says Kim as she goes down on knees and starts to gently lick Monique's wet soft pussy.

"Holy shit, that feels so damn amazing!" moans Monique.

Kim is surprised, she's never heard Monique use the word 'shit' like that before. Monique usually only use that word when she's angry.

Kim guess that being so horny brings out Monique's wild side. The side that's usually hidden behind fashion, make-up and gossip.

"Fuck yeah! Lick me, GF. It feels so good." moans Monique.

It's very obvious that Monique enjoy what Kim does to her.

"Mmmm, yeah! Don't ya dare to stop this, Kimmie. It feels very good. I love this so much." moans Monique.

12 minutes later.

"Oh my gosh! You're so good at this, Kimmie. Yes, make me cum." moans Monique as she get a huge orgasm.

"Wow! You cum like a pro, girl." says Kim with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, boo." says Monique.

"Now you and I are a couple." says Kim with a confident, but sweet smile.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone yet. Some people won't be comfortable with me being a lesbian." says Monique.

"Of course. It will be our secret for now. I won't tell anyone until you're ready." says Kim.

"Awww! Thanks, GF." says Monique.

"No probs, babe." says Kim.

"Mmm, sexy." says Monique.

"Oh yeah!" says Kim.

"Yeah." says Monique.

"I love you so much, girl." says Kim.

"Thanks, Kimmie." says Monique. "I love you a lot too, babe."

"Cool." says Kim.

The next day, Ron stop by to visit Kim.

"Kim, how's it goin'...?" says Ron.

"Everything's good. Monique and I, we're...uh...forget it. Just still friends." says Kim.

"That's nice. Been on any interesting missions?" says Ron.

"Yeah, almost two weeks ago. In China." says Kim.

"Oh, okay." says Ron.

"What have you been up to?" says Kim.

"Well...actually I was hired by Bueno Nacho last week. They wanted me to take over as manager of their place here in Middleton." says Ron.

"Congrats, Ron. I'm sure you'll do great." says Kim.

"Thanks, Kimmie." says Ron.

"You're welcome. I'm honestly happy for you." says Kim.

"Have you found any girl you like?" says Ron.

"No, not really." says Kim.

"I hope you do soon." says Ron.

"Thanks." says Kim.

 **The End.**


End file.
